User blog:Umrag the Destroyer/Bloodwrath
You have to believe in the old warrior, my boy. Prologue "I ran wildly through the twisting tunnels. Behind myself I heard loud barks, but I ran on. Suddenly, I skidded to a stop. It was a dead end. I whirled around, baring my teeth at the numerous dogs approaching me. Then, I fell from a crushing blow. I tried to stand up, but froze as a paw decended on his neck. This was the kind of a paw that would snap your neck, and clearly wanted too, but something held it back. My pursuers backed away in fear, looking at a large golden labardor for guidance. "Wh-who do you think you are, disrupting the hunt?!" A deep grating voice ran out, sending chills down my back. "I am the new hunter for Scrambor, and he is short of slaves. I'm taking this scum." I growled in protest, and tried to rise. "Now wait just a second! I'm not going to work for a thing like-ARGHH!!!" I found myself pinned down by a black paw, pressing on my windpipe. A large black mastiff stared into my eyes with two eyes like red lamps. His face leaned toward me, his eyes seeming to look into my soul. "Do you have any questions, fool?" Circles swam before my eyes, and I felt like I was on fire. "N-no." A painful blow smashed into my rib, making blood spurt out. "No sir." I cannot explain what happened next. I reared up, biting at his face and throwing him back. I lept on the cliff wall, and ran out. That is my story." All the Dibbuns crowded around the vole, facinated. "Wow, you must be very stwong!" "Yes, dear, now off to bed you go." said his wife. The Dibbuns ran off to bed, soon followed by his wife. He slipped into a slumber, not noticing the vengeful red eyes on him, burning with a hideous hate that consumed everything in its way. Chapter 1 He ran wildly through the woods, not daring to look back. Arrows thudded into the ground around him, and he still ran on. Traps sprang up, trees fell and darts flew through the air, and he still kept running. Then, something smashed into his right flank, and everything went black. *** The hare hurried through the empty corridors of Salamandastron. She was old, with glasses, wearing a long brown robe. She carried lots of books. She timidly knocked on an old oak door, and a voice boomed out, "Come on in." She rushed in, and immediately began blabbering, "Sir, there's another few hares missing, and the Friar thinks we're going to-" He raised his hand, stopping the hare's flow of speech. The badger lord majestically rose, towering over the old hare. "It seems we have no choice. We're going to have to go on with the attack." The maiden dropped all her books, and cried, "That's suicide! There's no way that you'll get anywhere with you numbers, sir!" He grinned slightly, and went out. Soon, all the hares that could fight were gathered. "Listen up, guys. I'm challenging that wildcat to sigle combat. Anyone who interferes dies. I want you to make sure that none of the vermin interfere. Understand?" They all nodded. He went to the field of battle, holding a giant war axe in right paw and a large shield in his left. Category:Blog posts